Question: What is the least positive integer that can be added to 412 to yield a multiple of 3?
Solution: Note that dividing 412 by 3 gives a quotient of 137 and a remainder of 1. Thus the next multiple of 3 is $3-1=\boxed{2}$ more than 412.